Finding Home
by Kamikazee
Summary: BtVS/WWE Finding home is one of the most important things you can do


Finding Home  
By: Kamikazee  
E-Mail: neo_kamikazee@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns WWE and Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
Summary: Finding home is one of the most important things you have to do.  
Author's Notes: Okay, this is my second response to Jinni's Valentine's Day challenge. I'm not sure if it's good or not but I'm going to post it to see what you guys think.  
  
~  
  
"Do you have a mirror in your pocket? Cause I could see myself in your pants." Jeff Hardy shot a charmingly crooked smile at Lita and clicked his tongue in what he believed was an entirely charming way.  
  
The redheaded, tattooed wrestler sitting across from him burst into peels of uncontrollable laughter. "You've actually used that? That has to be one of the worst come on lines I've ever heard!"  
  
Jeff pouted as only he could, that jutting of the lower lip was practically patented to him. His rainbow hair fell haphazardly into hazel eyes that were currently mocking pain. I joined in Lita's laughter at the young high flyers theatrics.  
  
"You've got to admit, Skittles," I exclaimed to my friend, using the nickname I had bestowed on him when we first met, "It was kind of pathetic." That made both Lita and I lapse into more giggles as we remembered the outrageously ridiculous line.   
  
"I'll show you two," Jeff told us primly, though the effect was slightly lost as his mop of hair was practically a jello add. "How about this one: Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?' The youngest Hardy finished off his performance by comically wagging his eyebrows at the two women in the locker room.  
  
"Where... do... you... learn... these...?" Lita managed to choke out through the roaring laughter that had overtaken her. "They're... absolutely... pathetic...!" I agreed wholeheartedly with my fellow redhead. Did guys actually expect these lines to get them anywhere except the hospital? I was actually considering gagging Jeff Hardy with his own silk shirt if it would get him to stop spitting these things out.  
  
"Hey!" Jeff shouted in mock outrage, "That is a quality pick up line, I'll have you know! You girls wouldn't know a classic line if it was chained naked to the Undertaker!" The last part was said with as much indignation as the brightly headed man could come up with.  
  
"Wow, Jeff, I never knew you had a thing for chains," I shot back at my rainbow haired friend, eyeing him with false curiosity, "and the Undertaker in chains..."  
  
"What's this I hear my fiancé talking about the Undertaker in chains?" called out a decidedly amused male voice from the doorway of the locker room we were currently hanging out in. "Should I feel threatened?"  
  
"Nah, don't worry, Jeff won't cheat on you," Lita managed to get out, before the Hardy in question pounced on her and began to tickle her mercilessly screaming "Take it back! Take it back!"  
  
I twirled around from the increasingly amusing scene to find my soon-to-be husband leaning casually in the doorway and giving me one of his sweet half-smiles. He walked over to me and gave me a sweet, quick kiss of greeting.  
"I have a present for you," he whispered softly with a slightly teasing tone into my ear after he pulled away from the kiss. I turned my emerald eyes up to meet his brown ones expectantly. He smiled mischievously as I began to fidget in eagerness, waiting for him to present me with whatever it is he had.  
  
My fiancé then pulled a bouquet of a dozen beautiful red roses out from inside his bag, which had previously rested beside him. Their silk breathtaking silk like petals shone with colour and they gave off a fresh smelling scent. I carefully pulled out a pretty white card that had been placed carefully between two of the roses.  
  
Roses are Red  
Violets are Blue  
I may suck at poetry  
But I love you  
  
Happy Valentine's Day  
  
"Yes, you do suck at poetry," I jokingly told the green haired man in front of me, "But I do love you Shane Helms."  
  
"The man know to millions world wide as the Hurricane smiled down at his red haired pixie of a future bride. "I love you too, Willow Rosenburg."  
  
As we swept together for yet another kiss, this one much more passionate than the last, I felt an overwhelming sense of safety and peace from this man, my fiancé. Only one thought managed to reach my mind.  
  
'It's nice to finally find home.'  
  
I had left Sunnydale a little over a year ago, searching for something that I couldn't find in that god-forsaken place anymore. Something that I'd lost. I found that something the very first time I met Shane Helms, home.  
  
~  
  
"Okay, okay, Li, what do you think about - If you're going to regret this in the morning, we can sleep in 'till afternoon. - So... What do you think? Li? Lita? Is anyone here? Hello? 


End file.
